The present disclosure relates generally to agricultural implements and, more particularly, to storage and metering of a granular agricultural product to ground engaging opener assemblies on agricultural implements.
Generally, agricultural implements are towed behind an off-road work vehicle, such as a tractor. The agricultural implements may include multiple rows of ground engaging opener assemblies to excavate trenches into soil for depositing a granular product, such as seeds or fertilizer. An air cart may be towed behind the implement and configured to provide the granular product to the ground engaging opener assemblies. In this manner, rows of the granular product may be deposited into the soil. Further, some granular products may be deposited into the soil in small quantities (e.g., canola seed), making it desirable to store the granular product in a smaller secondary container in the air cart. Unfortunately, the smaller secondary container may be difficult to access and supply with the granular product.